This invention relates generally to vacuum suctioning of fluids, as during clinical procedures; and more specifically concerns very simple vacuum limiting or regulating apparatus.
In the hospital, vacuum is used for suctioning fluids during several clinical procedures. Two examples of these procedures are suctioning of mucus from the trachea and bronchi, and drainage of blood and other fluids from wound sites after surgery.
During these procedures, it is important to limit the suction to a value of 120 mm Hg to minimize trauma to the mucosa and surrounding blood vessels. This is usually done with a vacuum regulator. These regulators are expensive instruments that require regular maintenance. In hospitals these devices are quite often not available in every room where the suctioning procedure is to be carried out. Also, many instruments are found to be malfunctioning.
In view of the above, need exists for a low cost disposable device that would limit the value o vacuum to a pre-set level.